One at a Time!
by All That Jazz17
Summary: ok. this is gonna be a little weird but it's about the brotherhood and the people in it and if you don't know who samara is read Wack to the J Max. yeah...ok then.


Our Fie  
  
The Last Tenshi: HELLO!  
  
Magicone13: hiya  
  
TLT: Welcome to our collaboration  
  
M13: Yes, our wonderful collaboration  
  
TLT: I wanna be the first to welcome our special guests  
  
M13: Pietro, Kurt, Samara, and Trixi and last but not least the lovable TOAD  
  
Pietro: AHHHHH  
  
Kurt: AHHHH  
  
Samara: HI!  
  
Trixi:..  
  
Toad: Um, hey  
  
TLT: UM! Magic say the disclaimer please. I already was sued for something I didn't do.  
  
M13: We don't own anything! Well except for Samara and Trixi!  
  
TLT & M13: ENJOY THE SHOW!  
  
Tired? Yes, very tired. Lazy? Yes quite lazy. So lazy they don't want to get out of bed. Stupid? Well, not stupid exactly. Just test taking impaired. Trouble maker? Not making it, just causing it. Responsible? Quite! When something bad happens, they're responsible. That's the Brotherhood for you. Not their fault , it's not their mom's either. It's the way they are. It's Summer and that meant Summer School. No swimming or skating or vandalizing for them. No, just books and homework.  
  
" If I knew I'd hafta do this, I woulda actually tried!" Peitro said as they walked out of the building.  
  
" I wouldn't partied so much." Samara said, rubbing her aching head.  
  
" I wouldn't have," Toad said when he was cut off by Samara, covering his mouth.  
  
" Nothing happened!" She said through clenched teeth.  
  
" Oh, ok." He said laughing. " I'll keep my mouth shut!"  
  
" Hey guys! I have an idea! You know the new fountains? Let's go put detergent in them!" Lance said with a smile on his face. They all nodded at ran off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Scott and Jean were sitting on a bench next to the new fountain. Their hands were clasped together. The brotherhood was on the other side, dumping gallons of detergent into the new fountains. Samara then took out red food coloring and blue, too. She proceeded to dump it into the water, turning it and the bubbles purple. As they turned around, and came eye to eye with a police officer.  
  
" We're done." Toad said, slinking behind Samara.  
  
" OW!" Samara said. She turned around and slapped Toad. " What have you been learning at the social therapist?"  
  
" I know, I know. I'll try to stop, ok?" he said.  
  
" You'd better. what's the trouble guys?" she asked the officers.  
  
" Vandalizing is against the law, you should, wait, no you wouldn't." one said.  
  
" You're the Brotherhood right?" The other asked  
  
" Yup!" Samara said proudly. The police went off screaming. " Well, that worked! OW! TODD!" She started chasing him. The other boys were laughing hysterically. Lance gave Peitro a high five.  
  
" It's nice to get others in trouble for once!" Lance said.  
  
" Snap her bra and she'll kill you! Lance, isn't that she bosses car?" Peitro said  
  
" *Gulp* I think so!" Lance replied. They ran back. The brotherhood got back 2 seconds before Mystique. She opened the door and looked in.  
  
" Surprise, surprise," She said with a sickening grin.  
  
" Oh, hi." Peitro said.  
  
A girl walked in and right after Samara chased Toad up the stairs. The girl had long black hair in a pony tail. Her petite face looked down at the ground.  
  
" Boys meet, Trixi." Mystique said slyly.  
  
" Hi, I'm, um, I'm Fred," He said. Pietro eyed Trixi with a definite interest.  
  
" I'm Pietro."  
  
" Hey, I'm Lance."  
  
" Have fun boys." Mystique said. The door slammed and there was an awkward silence. The three boys watched Trixi look around the house. As she was heading up the stairs, Toad bounded down them. There was a head on collision. Trixi grunted and pushed him off.  
  
" Um, hey, I'm Todd, also known as Toad." He said.  
  
" Get off," She grunted.  
  
" Um, who are you and Todd, what are you ding?" Samara said while walking down the stairs.  
  
" Trixi." Said while getting up. " Where's my room?"  
  
" Follow me." Samara said. Samara started up the steps and Trixi followed.  
*~*~*  
  
" What's with that girl?" Lance said.  
  
" Maybe, uh, she don't like us." Toad said.  
  
" Nah! She loves us!" Peitro said. He looked up the stairs grinning. ' She'll love me the most.' He thought Trixi came down the stairs, followed by Samara, who was in along stream of chatter.  
  
" I play bari-sax, but I'm not too good, but I'm the only one who'll play it, and I love to dance! Any kind, but not square dancing, it's really gay!" She said. They continued talking as they to walked the kitchen.  
  
" Made the mistake of asking her about herself," Trixi mumbled as she walked past the guys. She went in the kitchen and slammed the door before Samara could come in.  
  
" She's a really interesting person." Samara said, walking into the living room. Toad followed her. The guys stared and then " OW! TOAD!" They saw toad bounced out past the door, but before he went out, he grabbed Samara's keys. They heard her engine start, Samara swearing uncontrollably, and Toad laughing. Trixi walked out of the kitchen with a bag of chips.  
  
" What's wrong with those two?" She said with a raised eyebrow. Peitro ran over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
" Let me enlighten you," But he was cut off by a swift smack across the face. Lance and Fred were in hysterics. Trixi walked out of the house, grabbing Pietro's keys as she went.  
  
Outside Samara was sitting on the pavement. Trixi looked at her quickly and went to Pietro's car.  
  
" I'm going to the mall. I need some clothes. Wanna come?" She asked. Samara looked up and beamed.  
  
" I'd love too." Samara said while running to the car. Trixi and Samara jumped into the car. Pietro came running out as soon as the car left the driveway.  
  
" I want that care back in perfect condition." He yelled  
*~*~*  
  
" Trixi, here is a perfect outfit for you!" Samara said with excitement.  
  
" It's pink." Trixi replied with disgust.  
  
" It's the cutest dress I've ever seen! I'm gonna by it." She said.  
  
" I like this one." Trixi said holding up a short black dress. Samara smiled.  
  
" It will be cute on you!" She put the dress she was holding back.  
  
" Too big, shame, I really liked it." Trixi picked it up and looked at the size.  
  
" What the hell! Too big!? Size 1 too big?" Trixi yelled. Samara nodded.  
  
" Yeah, it's really hard to buy clothes. Todd is worried, he thinks I'm anorexic or something. But I'm just skinny," She said with a shrug. Trixi looked at her.  
  
' If a 1 is too big on her then she's gotta be a negative something. I mean I'm a 1. How does she do?' She thought. Samara was paying for a skirt, then rushed over to the bookstore, dragging Trixi along, who decided the dress was ugly.  
  
" It's here! Finally!" Samara yelled. She grabbed a comic book off the shelf and when in to a daze.  
  
" A comic book?" Trixi asked. She picked up a copy of her favorite novels. " You should read stuff by Jasmine Stephen. She's a great writer!" she told Samara.  
  
" I bet she is. But I love Alicia's comics. They're about chibis!" Samara laughed. They bought their books and walked into a store called 609. That's when she saw him.  
  
" I'm gonna go look around!" Samara said. She walked past a group of guys. They all stared at Samara. Trixi looked around the store with her gold/sliver eyes when they locked with his. They looked at each other for about 5 minutes when he spoke up.  
  
" Um, hi! I'm Kurt! Who are you? He asked.  
  
" I'm uh... gotta go. sorry." Trixi said and ran out. Samara followed her to the parking lot. Trixi got in and drove away without her.  
  
" Darn it!" Samara yelled. Just then Todd pulled up in her car. She jumped in and hugged him. " You came at just the right time!"  
  
" Wanna go scare little children?" He asked  
  
" Sure! Making out in the movies or the park?" She asked  
  
" Movies then park," Todd said. They drove away laughing their heads off.  
*~*~*  
  
Trixi was in her room, thinking about what had happened. She lay down and stared at the ceiling as thought trying to make a hole in it. Suddenly there was a gentle tapping at her door. She bolted up and opened the door. Samara walked in.  
  
" Ummm.do you wanna go to a party with me tonight? It'll be fun. please?" She asked  
  
" Sure, I guess it won't be so bad." Trixi said.  
  
Later that night, right after Samara left the driveway, Todd led the guys up to Samara's room. They walked in and opened up her drawer.  
  
At the party, Trixi was having a crappy time. Someone poured water all over her white tube top. Then spilled red juice on her jeans. Trixi sat in a corner by herself. Then she saw him. He walked closer, Trixi just closed her eyes and turned the other way.  
  
" I didn't get your name." Kurt said. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.  
  
" Maybe I didn't want to give it to you." She said.  
  
" Can I please have your name." He asked over the loud music.  
  
" Trixi." She said getting up and leaving.  
*~*~*  
  
At the house, the guys were sitting in the living room, a look of content and pride on all of their faces.  
  
" That was the best idea you've ever had Todd." Peitro said,  
  
" Hit Trixi's tomorrow?" Fred said.  
  
" Nah! Let's wait a while for her! But did you see what they wore to that party! Ma-han! No offense to Trixi, but Samara out did her!" Toad said.  
  
" Well, she'll catch up. But, Samara did look really hot tonight." Lance said with a wink to the other guys.  
  
" Yeah, that bikini top and shorts looked real cute!" Fred said.  
  
" Hey! She's mine!" Toad yelled.  
  
" What did she stop you from saying today?" Peitro asked  
  
" I ain't telling' you!" He snapped  
  
" Did you, heh heh, ya know?" Fred asked  
  
" No, you pervert!" Toad yelled  
  
" Defensive," Peitro said with a laugh  
  
" We did NOT!" Toad yelled  
  
" Right." Lance said, leaning back in the recliner, "like the time you spied on her while she was taking a bath, and burst in on her while she was changing, and"  
  
" Shut up!" Todd said, throwing a pillow at Lance. " You did it, too! You threw me at her door when I asked to borrow a pipe wrench."  
  
" What would you do with a pipe wrench, if you could lift it!" Peitro said  
  
" Well, my walkman wasn't workin' so I was gonna ya know, kill it and then toss it!" Todd said. They all started to laugh.  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning Samara was actually reading the newspaper. Nobody was up but her and Todd.  
  
" Todd, will you go somewhere with me?" She asked.  
  
" Sure." He said. They got in the car and drove up to a store.  
  
" Uh, we've been here before to get you're ears pierced, and your cartilage, too! Now what?" Toad said in exasperation.  
  
" I wanna get my eyebrow and belly-button pierced." She said happily. She yanked him in. About 15 minutes later Samara skipped out happily, and Toad was about to puke.  
  
" I never wanna see so many sharp things again in my life!" He said. When they got home the others were up.  
  
" Samara, some couple has been calling for you." Peitro said.  
  
" Oh, Mom and Jack!" She said. She ran to the computer and connected for camera chat. Two faces were on the screen.  
  
" Samara! How are you?" The man asked.  
  
" Fine, how's everything?" She asked  
  
" Good. Anything new there? Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Her mom asked.  
  
" I hear you're really picky!" Jack said.  
  
" Ya. I have one! Todd come here!" Samara yelled.  
  
" Hi! I'm Todd Tolensky!" He said.  
  
" Um.him?" Jack asked.  
  
" So? Problem?" Samara said with an attitude.  
  
" Well, uh. he's nice!" Her mom said.  
  
" There's a new girl, I don't live with all guys any more!" She said.  
  
" Oh! That's great. Listen, we have a surprised for you!" Jack said.  
  
" Oh! What is it?"  
  
" Your mother and I want to send you and ten friends on a cruise!" He said.  
  
" YES! Thank you! Jack, you're great! Thanks mom!" She said.  
  
" We're sending the stuff in the mail. Have fun!" Jack said. They signed off.  
  
" Who wants to go on a cruise?" Samara yelled. Everybody was standing front of her, begging to go, except for Trixi.  
  
" Well, you guys are going! And Kurt, Scott, Jean." She was cut off by Trixi.  
  
" Why are inviting those freaks?" Trixi asked  
  
" Because I want to have fun on the cruise."  
  
" Whatever, Pietro I'm taking your keys." She said walking to his car keys. He ran and got them first.  
  
" No, your not. Unless I can go too." He said slyly. Trixi rolled her eyes at him and sighed.  
  
" C'mon then, I need to get some lingerie and clothes because you guys think their not good enough." She said. Lance, Todd, Fred and Pietro had a look of horror on their faces. All of their jaws fell down.  
  
" Y-you heard u-us?" Lance asked.  
  
" Yes!" She screamed. Her fingertips had sparks flowing from them. She closed her eyes and the sparks disappeared. " Ya, I came home easily. So if you still want to come hurry up!" she said walking out the door.  
  
" I'm the king of speed!" Pietro said. He sped out the door and opened up the door for her. Trixi just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
" Just get us there!"  
*~*~*  
  
" It took us 3 hours and you have 10 bags FROM EACH STORE!" Pietro yelled.  
  
" You have to remember I also bought stuff for my room, and drawing utensils, and drawing paper, fabric for clothing and makeup." She said under her breath.  
  
" And you bought jewelry."  
  
" I spent over 3,000 dollars." She said. Trixi looked at Pietro. ' I'm going to regret doing this.' She thought. " Thanks, Ro." She said before pecking his cheek. The car swerved and got back on the road.  
  
" What was that for?" He asked with a slight blush.  
  
" For being semi-sweet." She answered. When Trixi and Pietro came back Remy and John were standing in the living room,  
  
" What do you want?" Pietro said. His teammates were silent as a door mouse.  
  
" Hello, my friend, Magneto requests your presents." Remy said with his Louisiana accent very noticeable. He grabbed Trixi looked at him and yanked her wrist from his grip.  
  
" Why?" She asked.  
  
" Magneto sees you as an great asset, mate. You should be proud." John said.  
  
" I'm not going." She said with a childish manner.  
  
" I'm sorry, mate, that's not an option."  
  
" Ok, how about I strike a deal with you."  
  
" What's the deal?" Remy asked.  
  
" How about you and Pyro over there can go on the cruise with us and if you do I don't have to go with you to Magneto."  
  
" Hey, that's my cruise!" Samara said. Trixi looked at her and shed her.  
  
" Soo? Your verdict please?"...  
  
That's the end I hope ya like it! Oh ya do us a favor and hit that button down there to review it! Flame us or Review us! Do what ever you like! We love ya! 


End file.
